civ5_lands_of_valourfandomcom-20200214-history
Civilization Overview
Unique Traits of the Civilizations Full Name: KASZJEKOV DYNASTY Short Name: KASZJEKOV Adjective: KASZJEKOVIK Colours: Red and Bronze UA: Industrial Prowess: +1 Production Yield for Plains Tiles UB: Steam Factory: +2 Production. +20% Production in this city. 2 Engineer Specialist Slots. Replaces Workshop. UU: Steam Cannoneer: Ranged Strength 28, Strength 10, Range 1. Replaces Crossbowman. Full Name: THE ORDER OF KALLIGON Short Name: THE ORDER Adjective: ORDER Colours: Blue and Gold UA: Democratic Regime: Recieve a free Social Policy at the start of each new Era. UB: Great Armory: National Wonder. Requires armory in all cities. +15 XP for all units produced in all cities. 2 Engineer slots. UU: Lieutenant: Strength 24. Starts with Medic promotion. +10% Combat Bonus to all Land units within 1 tile. Replaces Longswordsman. Full Name: THE KNIGHTS OF KALLIGON Short Name: THE KNIGHTS Adjective: KNIGHT Colours: Gold and White UA: Senate Elections: Recieve a free Great Person at the start of each new Era. UU: Knight of Kalligon: Combat Bonus +15% if attacking after having moved 2 tiles. All units which begin their turn within 1 tile gain one movement. Replaces Knight UU: Senate Conscript: Workerwith combat ability. Strength 18. Researched with Steel. Full Name: THE KINGDOM OF KALLIGON Short Name: THE KINGDOM Adjective: KINGDOM Colours: Red and Gold UA: Aristocratic Influence: +10% Combat Bonus while in friendly territory. +25% Combat Bonus for land units adjacent to the Capital. UU: King: May create a Revolution (Recieve 1 free Social Policy), +15% Combat bonus to all Land units within 2 tiles. May build the Palace improvement (Takes adjacent 2 tiles of unclaimed land) Replaces Great General. UU: Royal Guard: Strength 20. Can attack twice when adjacent to the capital. Full Name: THE WAVE Short Name: THE WAVE Adjective: WAVE Colours: Green and Gold UA: Religious Invasion: Free courthouse on city capture. Cities do not create resistance on capture. UA(p2): Mainlanders: Can only form trade deals with other Mainland nations. UU: Mage: Ranged Strength 15, Strength 20. Performs melee attack on adjacent units. Researched with Education. UU: Slave: Strength 15. Can only be bought. Costs 50 Gold, but generates 1 Unhappiness. Researched with Civil Service. Full Name: KINGDOM OF MJALNAR Short Name: MJALNAR Adjective: MJALNARIAN Colours: Blue and Black UA: Barbarian Unification: 30% chance of being given option to annex a Barbarian Encampment as a city upon capture. UB: Hillfort: Reduces culture cost of aquiring new tiles in this city by 25%. +30 XP for all units produced in this city. Replaces Castle. UU: Huskarl: Strength 24. Created with the Shield Wall ability - Recieve 50% defensive bonus when fortified. Full Name: KINGDOM OF MANN Short Name: MANN Adjective: MANN Colours: Purple and Gold UA: Dedicated March: All land units recieve +1 movement. UU: Centurion: Strength 26. No combat penalty vs Cities. Replaces Knight UI: Guard Tower: May only be built in friendly territory. Can fire at nearby enemies like an archer unit. Full Name: PRINCIPALITY OF PYTHOS Short Name: PYTHOS Adjective: PYTHONIAN Colours: Green and Dark Green UA: Hold The Line: All units ignore attack penalty on rivers. All units recieve 25% defensive bonus when defending over a river. UU: Lamellar Rider: Strength 26. +25% defensive bonus at all times. Replaces Knight UU: Mountain Warrior: Ranged Strength 25, Strength 12. Begins with the Altitude Training promotion. Researched with Compass. Full Name: KINGDOM OF EDGAR Short Name: EDGAR Adjective: EDGARIC Colours: Gold and Red UA: Diplomatic Ways: International Trade Routes provide 50% more gold. UB: International Market: +10% Gold in the city per incoming trade route. Replaces Market. UU: Edgaric Archers: Ranged Strength 21, Range 3. Replaces Crossbowman. Full Name: TSARDOM OF SVENSKA Short Name: SVENSKA Adjective: SVENSKAN Colours: Black and Gold UA: Hussars of Svenska: Recieve 3 Svenskan Hussars upon researching Animal Husbandry. UU: Svenskan Hussar: Ancient Era: Strength 4 | Classical Era: Strength 14 | Medieval Era: Strength 30, Movement 5. UU: Imperial Hussar: Strength 30. Can only attack after moving. Replaces Knight. Full Name: EMPIRE OF VARGAS Short Name: VARGAS Adjective: VARGASIAN Colours: Blue and White UA: Mainland Wayfinding: All land military units have +1 sight. 50% discount when purchasing tiles. Can traverse the ocean upon researching the Compass. UA(p2): Mainlanders: Can only form trade deals with other Mainland nations. UU: Vanguard: Always has -33% defensive penalty. Always has 33% attack bonus. Strength 20. Replaces Pikeman. UU: Man at Arms: Strength 20. Can attack twice. -33% defensive penalty. Replaces Longswordsman. Full Name: EMPIRE OF AYDUS Short Name: AYDUS Adjectieve: AYDAN Colours: Red and Black UA: Desert Warriors: Units can never embark. All units start with 30 XP. All units fighting Aydan units recieve an attack penalty. UA(p2): Mainlanders: Can only form trade deals with other Mainland nations. UU: Mameluk: Move only 1 tile through hills and forests. Movement 5 in open terrain. Strength 20. Replaces Knight. UU: War Elephant: Movement 1. Strength 30. Researched with Chivalry.